bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Magdolna
Magdolna (z węg. Magdalena''Taki tam bonus: jak prawidłowo odmienić to imię. Połamania oczu :>) — jednorożec, klacz, studentka językoznawstwa na Uniwersytecie im. Księżniczki Celestii w Canterlot. Pochodzi z Ponyville. Opiekunka i przyjaciółka Speed Cara. Powstawanie '''Wygląd' Początkowo design Magdolny był połączeniem designów kilku kucyków z serialu miała też być alikornem, ale to nieprawda ;-;. Tak oto klacz posiadała grzywę Apple Cider, ogon pani Burmistrz oraz znaczek Royal Ribbon. Ten koncept postaci przetrwał jakieś dwa – trzy miesiące. Drugi projekt to klacz o ponadprzeciętnym wzroście, pyszczkiem oraz kształtem oka księżniczki Celestii nieprawda ;-;. Grzywa klaczy uczesana w coś a'la warkoczyk była z tyłu spięta kokardą, jak u Apple Bloom. Ogon przypominał w niewielkim stopniu ogon Marcepan. Autorka rozjaśniła kolor sierści, gdyż przestała jej się podobać „brudna żółć”. Znaczek pozostał ten sam. Trzeci projekt miał zmienioną grzywę, która odtąd była upinana w koński ogon, zaś ogon był filuternie zakręcony. Najnowszy i obecny design m.in ma dodany do grzywy pasek o brązowo–rdzawej barwie. Autorce przestała się również podobać wizja znaczka, który posiada już kucyk z kanonu. Jednakowoż ten znaczek bardzo jej się podobał, więc dodała doń miętowe piórko, na symbol tego, że sama takowym pisze. Imię Na początku klaczka dostała imię Magdzia imię po nicku, seems legit. Obecne imię zawdzięcza Wikipedii oraz polonistce autorki, która zadała sprawdzić w domu pochodzenie swojego imienia w sensie mojego, nie jej. Autorce spodobała się węgierska wersja jej imienia, do tego stopnia, że tak nazwała swoją ponysonę. Wygląd Mag wygląda jak typowy jednorożec. Ma lekko różowe rumieńce. Nosi grzywę prostą, rozpuszczoną, z doczepianym warkoczykiem w kolorze oczu. Czasem nosi grzywę związaną w kucyk, wtedy zawsze można w niej znaleźć różową kokardę. Ogon jest pofalowany, uczesany gładko. Na przedniej prawej łapie ma zawiązaną niebieską wstążkę. Posiada małą, czerwoną bliznę na lewym uchu. W rzeczywistości mam bliznę na czole, nie na uchu Jako źrebię, zarówno grzywę jak i ogon nosiła zaplecioną w warkocz i bardzo denerwowała się, gdy ktoś zmuszał ją do rozpuszczenia grzywy. Wstążka Ze wstążką na kopytku wiąże się pewna historia. Miało to miejsce w domu cioci Magdolny, Fancy Star. Mała klaczka była zafascynowana „magicznym pokojem” cioci, w którym pełno było różnorakich uploteczekJan Kochanowski, Tren VII — (…) I uploteczki wniwecz(…), więc nie biadolić mi, że nie ma takiego słowa :x. Mag nie zastanawiając się, pociągnęła za jedną z nich, a wtedy na jednorożca zleciał cały ich stos. Mama i ciocia znalazły Mag, która nadal trzymała niebieską wstążkę w zębach. Mała klacz zapomniała o tej wstążce, lecz gdy odnalazła ją po latach zaczęła wiązać ją na kopytku, ponieważ uznała, że jest zbyt długa do jej grzywy. Grzywa Magdolna uważa grzywę za najładniejszą część siebie. Potrafi godzinami siedzieć i czesać włosy. Często wiąże grzywę w kucyk, przewiązany na dole różową kokardką. Najczęściej prostuje grzywę i doczepia do niej warkoczyk w kolorze oczu. Na specjalne okazje układa ją w bujne loki lub fale. Oczy Oczy Magdolny mają kolor piwny, lub jak kto woli jasnobrązowy/ciemnopomarańczowy. Są dość małe, przez co klacz bywa nazywana Japonką, że niby klapek pff. Przy zewnętrznym kąciku otaczają je średniej długości rzęsy. KryształowaWiem, że kucyki spoza Kryształowego Królestwa zmieniły się w kryształowe tylko raz, pod wpływem Kryształowego Serca, jednakże te projekt rodził się w mojej głowie od dawna. right|120pxKryształowa Mag ma grzywę upiętą do góry, nad lewym uchem zwisa filuterny loczek. Na czubku głowy ma niebieską opaskę z trzema szafirami. Ogon staje się krótszy, a wokół niego faluje niebieska wstążka, w tym samym odcieniu co opaska. Również przy lewym uchu znajduje się szafirowy klips z błękitną aksamitką. Zmienia się nieco krój oka Magdolny - staje się typowy dla Kryształowych Kucyków, czyli bardziej „kwadratowy”, błysk w oku ma kształt sześciokąta foremnego, a zamiast rzęs pojawia się gruba kreska zwężająca się przy wewnętrznym kąciku oka. Charakter Pilność i lenistwo right|200pxMagdolna jako studentka jest bardzo pilna, niemal zawsze jest przygotowana do zajęć. Mimo wszystko jest ona też bardzo leniwa i wszystko odkłada na ostatnią chwilę. Gdy zaczyna jakąkolwiek pracę, czeka ona co najmniej tydzień na dokończenie. Kiedyś dopadło ją takie lenistwo, że przez cały rok szkolny nawet nie tknęła swoich ćwiczeń do historii i musiała je uzupełniać w wakacje. Poczucie humoru Mag bardzo lubi się śmiać, co też robi bardzo często. Potrafi śmiać się nawet z mało śmiesznych rzeczy. Jest mistrzynią sucharów, jednakże niektórzy uważają, że jej żarty śmieszą taa, akurat, pff. Białe kłamstwa Magdolna nie znosi zakłamanych i fałszywych kucyków. Według niej kłamstwo jest ostatecznością. Stara się kłamać jedynie w bardzo słusznej sprawie, jednakże nie jest ideałem i zdarza jej się skłamać również w mniej wymagających tego wypadkach. Nieśmiałość i uległość Klacz jest bardzo nieśmiała. Ma problemy z zawieraniem nowych znajomości. Nigdy nie odezwie się do Ciebie pierwsza, to Ty musisz do niej zagadać. Woli siedzieć sama lub z tylko jedną czy dwiema przyjaciółkami, niż z całą grupą rówieśników. W dzieciństwie źrebięta często ją wykorzystywały, głównie do spisywania pracy domowej. Mag często przed wejściem do szkoły mówiła do siebie „To już ostatni raz, już jutro im się nie dam!”, lecz i tak jej słowa nie obracały się w czyn. Odważyła się przeciwstawić dopiero po wyjeździe największej klasowej gwiazdy. Sentymentalność Mag jest bardzo sentymentalna. Nie wyrzuca zepsutych rzeczy, ponieważ twierdzi, że w ten sposób pozbywa się części swojego życia. Gdy rodzice chcą wyrzucić jej zabawki, krzyczy „''Moje źrebięta się jeszcze będą tym bawić, zostaw!”. Często ogląda stare reklamy i rodzinne filmy oraz zdjęcia, ponieważ przypominają jej one ''stare dobre czasy. ''Jest to poniekąd cecha rodzinna, gdyż każdy członek rodziny Magdolny jest bardzo sentymentalny. Gadulstwo Magdolna wśród obcych zawsze jest cicha, jednak gdy jest ''wśród swoich zmienia się o 180°. Mówi by mówić, nie zastanawia się co. Najczęściej robi to dość szybko, bez składu i ładu. Pacyfizm Mag ceni sobie ciszę i spokój, więc gdy tylko w jej otoczeniu zaczynają się kłótnie, jest pierwszym arbitrem do załagodzenia konfliktu. Lęki Pomimo swego wieku Mag ma bardzo dziecinne lęki. Cały czas boi się bezgłowego ogiera stojącego za jej oknem oraz pająków pod jej łóżkiem, mimo iż doskonale wie, że takowy ogier nie istnieje, a pająki bardziej boją się jej niż ona ich. W dzieciństwie cierpiała też na batmofobięBatmofobia - strach przed schodami lub strach przed stromymi zboczami.. Dusza wędrowniczki Mag została zarażona miłością do podróży przez Smurfy, swoją kuzynkę. Jak na razie klacz widziała tylko Kryształowe Królestwo, Appleloosę, Hoofington i przedmieścia Canterlotu, lecz w przyszłości ma zamiar zwiedzić całą Equestrię. Romantyzm Magdolna, jak sama mówi o sobie jest babolem wychowanym na południowych tasiemcach. Już jako dwumiesięczna klacz oglądała „Esmeraldę”, a w późniejszym okresie „Biały welon”, „Grzesznicę”, „Gorzką zemstę” i „Serce z kamienia”Serce z kamienia zapadło mi w pamięć, bo dyskutowałam o niej z paniami sprzątaczkami w przedszkolu, a także przez grającą w nim polską aktorkę (która miała moje nazwisko o.o). Przez lata zaprzestała ich oglądania, jednak po latach zaczęła je oglądać ponownie, z sentymentu. Niechęć i arogancja wobec „elitek” Mag przejawia ogromną niechęć do kucyków z lepszych domów. W ich obecności staje się wredną, zimną… niedomówienie. Pamięta, jak w dzieciństwie była przez takowych wyszydzana. Gdy trochę podrosła dołączenie do klasowej grupki klaczy uważających się za śliczne, sFeEtAŚnEe, o Maryjo itd.Mój tata tak mówi xd stało przed nią otworem, jednakże Mag nie wybrała tejże przyszłości, gdy zobaczyła, że owe klacze znęcały się nad biedniejszym kucykiem. Nie stanęła wtedy w jego obronie, jednakże przeprosiła go za zachowanie klaczy, ostatecznie przekreślając swoją przynależność do takiejże grupy. Od tego czasu Magdolna głośno krytykuje wszelkie podziały społeczne gimbusów, typu „szlachta i plebs”, gdyż uważa, że plebsem jest każdy. Przemądrzałość Mag bywa dość przemądrzała, zwłaszcza podczas lekcji. Lubi popisywać się wiedzą nikomu do niczego nie potrzebną, typu: * Nowy Jork nazywał się Nowy Amsterdam. * Gdyby spłaszczyć nasze płuca, osiągnęłyby wielkość kortu tenisowego. (Chodzi o płuca człowieka.) Jeśli kiedyś się wam to w życiu przyda to piszcie :D Przez to zyskała wśród rówieśników łatkę kujona, a wśród nauczycieli – wzoru dla innych. Nerwowość Mag bywa porywcza i nerwowa. Denerwuje się z byle jakich powodów. Robi się wtedy czerwona na pyszczku, warczy i mówi przez zęby. Zazwyczaj używa wtedy swojej magii do zniszczenia czegoś, co ją denerwuje, lub jeśli denerwuje ją kucyk, zmienia go w obiekt, który przedstawia jego znaczek. Pozorna skromność Magdolna stara się zachować pozory, że jest skromnym kucykiem, jednakże czasem nie potrafi ukryć faktu, że jest żądna pochwał. Gdy już ową dostanie, staje się dumna jak paw i stara się nimi kłuć w oczy rywali. Niepunktualność Punktualność to kolejny słaby punkt klaczy. Niemal zawsze jest spóźniona. Ma wykute na pamięć, o której zaczyna się jej ulubiony serial, jednakże ostatecznie i tak zapomina o nim na śmierć i musi oglądać powtórkę. Nie było tak jednak zawsze, jednorożka zauważyła tą cechę dopiero ok. trzynastego roku życia. Umiejętności i zainteresowania Zdolności językowe Talentem Mag jest zdolność do szybkiej i łatwej nauki języków obcych, co też oznacza jej znaczek. Jak dotąd poznała: • angielski • niemiecki • rosyjski (podstawowe zwroty, brak znajomości alfabetu) • grecki (podst. zwroty i liczenie od 0 do 50, w niewielkim stopniu alfabet) • włoski (podstawowe zwroty) W przyszłości chciałaby się też nauczyć: • węgierskiego • włoskiego • greckiego Tuż po studiach ma zamiar zostać tłumaczkąTak, jest to mój wymarzony zawód. W tej chwili mam już ok. 10 słowników i wiele różnych rozmówek, jednak brak mi wymarzonych greckich i węgierskich.. Dodatkowo, Magdolna ma możliwość mówienia w języku obcym bez jego znajomości za pomocą zaklęcia nr 242 - Mam słownik w głowie, czyli czaru, który pozwala czytać w języku obcym równie dobrze co w ojczystym. Czar jednak jest krótkotrwały, więc Mag woli się uczyć języków dokładnie, a magii używa tylko w ostateczności. Biologia Mag bardzo lubi biologię. Ma do niej smykałkę, wystarczy, że raz przeczyta jakąś książkę, a już prędko nie zapomni co w niej było. Jest to jedyna pasja, dla której zdolna jest zarywać noce. Prawdopodobnie też drugie hobby „przejęte” po Smurfy. Magdolna w drugiej klasie gimnazjum była o krok do przejścia do finału kuratoryjnego konkursu biologicznego4 punkty ;-;, zaś w trzeciej została jego laureatką. Geografia Magdolna zna się na rodzajach map, na opisywaniu rzeźby terenu. Prawie zakwalifikowała się do drugiego etapu konkursu kuratoryjnegoZnowu te głupie 4 pkt ;-;. Jednakże znajomość teorii nie przekłada się na praktykę. Mag brakuje zmysłu orientacji w terenie, bywa, że klacz błądzi nawet w swojej, dobrze znanej okolicy. Historia Magdolna nie jest wielką historyczką, jednakże uwielbia czytać książki o okresie międzywojennymMała ciekawostka: program nauczania historii w 3 kl. gimbazjum kończy się na zdobyciu niepodległości w 1918. I dziwcie się, że młodzież nie wie nic o II wojnie światowej -,- . Chce wiedzieć wszystko o życiu kucyków w tamtych czasach. Gromadzi również stare fotografie rodzinne przedstawiające jej praprababki i dziadków. Podejście do dzieci Mag ma dość dobre kontakty z dziećmi. Bywa nazywana matką polką, ze względu na to, że od najmłodszych lat wykazuje zainteresowanie źrebiętami. Już w wieku dwunastu lat zatrudniła się jako opiekunka Speed Cara, wcześniej mając doświadczenie ze swoimi przyszywanymi siostrzeńcami i siostrzenicą. Magia Magdolna dobrze radzi sobie z magią, jednakże nie dorównuje w czarowaniu Twilight. Używa magii do unoszenia różnych przedmiotów (inaczej lewitowania) i do rysowania. Zgłębiła tajemnicę wyżej wspomnianego zaklęcia nr 242 - Mam słownik w głowie, a także czaru nr 56 - Zmień w znaczek, dzięki któremu zmienia Cauliflower w kwiat kalafiora. Potrafi również użyć zaklęcia pozwalającego chodzić jednorożcom po chmurach. Wytwarzanie biżuterii Mag uwielbia robić długie sznury różnobarwnych korali. Robi to bardzo rzadko, ale gdy już zacznie to nie można jej od tego oderwać. Czasem robi też małe prezenty dla swoich koleżanek – Flaming Stronghold i Cauliflower. Jej historia z biżuterią zaczęła się dość wcześnie. Jako małe źrebię była zasypywana przez ciocię Fancy Star kolorowymi sznurami, których nie nosiła, jednak ich nie wyrzucała. Kilka lat później zobaczyła piękny naszyjnik z korali, jednakże był on dla klaczy zbyt drogi. Jeszcze tego dnia znalazła pudełko ze starymi koralami. Rozcięła je i zaczęła robić naszyjnik. W prawdzie nie wyszedł jej identyczny jak tamten, ale i tak podobał się wszystkim wokół. Rysowanie right|130px Mag lubi rysować, jednak jej talent rysowniczy daleki jest od ideału. Kocha rysować różne pejzaże, lecz ostateczny wygląd pracy różni się od pożądanego. Mag to jednak nie zniechęca, wolny czas spędza ona na rysowaniu. Jeśli chodzi o kuce, najczęściej rysuje podobiznę księżniczki Luny, odkąd ta pojawiła się w Ponyville w Noc Koszmarów. Początkująca wtedy w rysowaniu Mag była pod wrażeniem urody władczyni, więc postanowiła ją narysować. Od tamtego czasu robi to dość często. Obok rysunek, który Magdolna zrobiła w ową Noc Koszmarów. SzycieTak naprawdę to nie umiem szyć, ale lubię rysować różne stroje. Szycie nie jest jakimś szczególnym talentem Mag. Uważa go raczej za cechę dziedziczną (obie babcie były krawcowymi). Klacz potrafi uszyć prostą sukienkę, jednak po stokroć woli je projektować. Gotowanie Jest to jeden z antytalentów Mag. Klacz potrafi jedynie rozmrozić pizzę, rozmrozić pizzę i rozmrozić pizzę, zadzwonić po pizzę oraz przyrządzać kanapki. Całe południowe Ponyville zna smak kanapek z makaronem, lub z mazoje… majezo… majonezem i kukurydzą, jednakże nie są one tak pyszne, jak kanapki a'la SmurfyZ sałatą, czosnkiem, sosem do kanapek i chipsami. To trzeba przeżyć.. Śpiew Mimo iż w dzisiejszych czasach talentem dużej części klaczy jest śpiewanie, Magdolna pozostaje w mniejszości, która straszy swym głosem. Na ile jeszcze w miarę ładnie nuci, tak przy śpiewaniu fałszuje niemiłosiernie. Jej głos jest porównywalny do głosu pawia. Historia Narodziny Magdolna urodziła się jedenastego lipca, roku bliżej nieznanego 1998, ale cii. Tuż po urodzeniu rodziców czekała niespodzianka, gdyż podczas ciąży na zdjęciach USG widoczny był ogier Magdolan, he he ;-;. Rodziców Mag jednak to nie zmartwiło, gdyż i tak płeć dziecka była im obojętna. Mała Mag miała lekką nadwagę, jednakże trzy dni później, przed wypisaniem do domu jej waga już się ustabilizowała. Dzieciństwo Dzieciństwo Mag było słodkie i w większości beztroskie. Jak sama mówi, szkoda, że te czasy nigdy już nie wrócą. Przeżyła wtedy wiele przygód, które wspomina lepiej lub gorzej, jednakowoż każde z wielkim sentymentem. Szczęśliwe lata „pod jabłonią” thumb|Praca [[User:RosmeMagicial|RosmeMagicial]]Tak Magdolna nazywa pierwsze pięć lat swojego życia. Spędziła je z rodziną w swoim domu w Ponyville. Do dziś chętnie wspomina słoneczne wiosenne poranki spędzone w ogródku przed domem oraz „pomaganie” tacie w pracy, czemu towarzyszył zapach sosnowego drewna. Mag pamięta również swojego dziadka, który zawsze siedział na ławce przed domem i rysował małej klaczce na piasku karykatury różnych zwierząt. Innym wspomnieniem Magdolny są popołudniowe spacery z mamą po podcieniach lub nad pobliską rzeką. „Ten kredens mnie nie kocha…” Nie, wbrew pozorom nie chodzi o księżniczkę Cadance. Pewnego zimowego wieczoru mała Mag chodziła beztrosko po domu. Była bardzo znudzona, ponieważ wszyscy byli zajęci swoimi sprawami, a ona nie miała żadnej rozrywki. Wtedy do kuchni zaprosił ją wujek, który poprosił ją o zawołanie mamy, która siedziała w pokoju obok, rozmawiała z babcią. Magdolna nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że biegnie zbyt szybko i nie zdąży zatrzymać się przed kredensem. Nie minęła sekunda, gdy Mag leżała z płaczem obok starego mebla. Miała złamany czubek rogu, z którego odłamek skaleczył jej prawe ucho. Tę noc spędziła z rodzicami na izbie przyjęć, jednak lekarz powiedział, że róg się zregeneruje, ale na uszku już zawsze będzie mała blizna. Od tamtej pory Mag omija stare kredensy szerokim łukiem i stara się hamować na czas. Z dziadkami na wsi … czyli puci-puci, a-gu-gu-gu. W domu dziadków wszyscy mieli Magdolnę za aniołka do rozpieszczania i przytulania. Z jednej strony Magdolnie podobało się, że chociaż przez kilka dni w roku (bywała tam w święta) wszyscy i wszystko jest na skinięcie kopytkiem, jednak nie wszystko złoto co się świeci – przesadne pieszczoty niemalże nieznanych sobie klaczy i ogierów doprowadzały ją do obłędu. Była to jednak jedyna okazja by spotkać się w pełnym rodzinnym gronie 15 osób w chałupie, taka patologia ;-;. Pewnego razu przeżyła wypadek z Guimonem. Jednorożce nie minęły się w drzwiach. Guimonowi nie stało się nic, za to Magdolna miała wielkiego guza, tuż obok rogu ach, biedny ten jej róg ;-;. To poskutkowało niezdolnością do uprawiania magiiA co myślałeś zboczuchu? >:C na dłuższy czas. Po śmierci dziadków i po zjeździe rodzinnym, który odbył się rok później blisko 100 osób w chałupie, to jest hardkor ;-; Magdolna była przygnębiona, wiedziała, że śmierć dziadków i pogłębiający się w rodzinie konflikt, którego nie załagodziło nawet spotkanie uniemożliwi jej kontakt z ukochanymi bliskimi. Lata przedszkolne left|200pxA dokładniej zerówka. Najgorszy rok w życiu Mag. Po pierwsze, musiała rozstać się z rodzicami, z którymi dotąd spędzała całe dnie. Po drugie uprzykrzający życie na każdym kroku rówieśnicy. Gdy Mag widziała mamę oddalającą się za bramę dostawała szału. Bywało, że przepłakiwała cały pobyt w placówce. Jedyną klaczą, która stała po stronie Magdolny była Violet Green. Niestety pech chciał, że trafiły do oddzielnych grup. Gdy nadszedł wreszcie koniec roku szkolnego klacz była niezmiernie szczęśliwa. Miała już swój znaczek oraz cieszyła się, że pójdzie do nowej szkoły, w której z pewnością nie będzie nikogo z przedszkola. Zdobycie znaczka To była lekcja angielskiego. Dzień deszczowy i ponury. Mag siedziała wtulona w okno, czekała na mamę mając u boku swoją ukochaną przytulankę, Ewę. Wtedy w kopytka klaczy wpadły rozmówki Polsko–angielskie. Klaczka zaczęła je czytać na głos, podobało jej się, że czyta w innym języku. W pewnym momencie była w stanie mówić angielszczyzną bez książki przed oczami. Wtedy pojawił się jej znaczek. Lata szkoły podstawowej Najlepszy okres w edukacji Magdolny. Wspomina go dość ciepło. To w tym okresie rozwijała swoje zdolności i ich brak też. Od samego początku klaczka założyła, że zawsze będzie wzorową uczennicą, która nie szczędzi swego czasu na pomoc innym. Jednakże był to tylko słomiany zapał. Już pierwszego dnia jednorożka zgubiła swoje przybory, a przez jej dziecinną szczerość CheerileeUmówmy się, że w Ponyville jest jedna nauczycielka. Wiem, wiem, mieszanie z kanonem, blablabla… ale to tylko postać z drugiego planu. uważała, że klaczka jest opóźniona w rozwojuTo tylko moja wyobraźnia, nigdy nie byłam opóźniona… no, chyba, że mówimy o mleczakach, które zachowały się u mnie aż do piątej klasy podstawówki. ;-;. Czas jednak pokazał, że Mag po części zrealizowała swój plan - Cheerilee stawiała ją innym jako wzór, po tym, gdy w swoim wypracowaniu porównała cmentarze do kolorowych straganów na targu True Story. „Generałowa” i pierwsze przyjaźnie right|200px Przez pierwsze trzy lata szkoły Mag była przewodniczącą klasy. Zyskała popularność i była dość lubiana, mimo iż nieco później zyskała konkurentkę. Jednakże pomimo konkurencji klacze zaprzyjaźniły się. Przynajmniej Magdolna tak myślała. Do dziś słyszy w głowie słowa swojej „przyjaciółki” - Wiesz, może nie lubiłam cię za bardzo, ale teraz tak nagle mnie olśniło… W tym momencie w Mag coś pękło. Nie mogła powstrzymać się od ciętego komentarza co do każdego uczynku koleżanki. Nie zważała nawet na to, że w tym dniu dostała swoją pierwszą i ostatnią uwagę za zachowanie. „Gwoździem do trumny” Magdolny było stanięcie w obronie słabszego i biednego kucyka. Po tej akcji elitka klasowa na zawsze odwróciła się od niej ale przypominała sobie jak trzeba było pracę domową przepisać ;-;. Jednakże Magdolna miała jeszcze wielu przyjaciół. Razem z Cauliflower, Metal Stuff i Sweet Blackie stworzyły paczkę przyjaciółek, która trzymała się jeszcze długo po ukończeniu szkoły. Ostatecznie jednak drogi klaczy się rozeszły. Pierwsza praca To były wakacje między czwartą a piątą klasą. Mag brakowało pieniędzy, zaś rodzice nie chcieli podwyższyć jej kieszonkowego. Przeglądając gazetę znalazła pracę idealną. Jakaś klacz poszukująca opiekunki do źrebięcia, niedaleko domu Mag, płaca również przystępna. Jednorożec wpadł w jeszcze większą euforię, gdy okazało się, że jej podopiecznym ma być słodziutki ogierek, który kiedyś niemal zerwał jej wstążkę z kopytka. Mag oczywiście przyjęła ofertę pracy, a także kontynuowała pracę po wakacjach. Ukończenie szkoły Lata gimnazjum Grr… Gimbazjum to dla Mag jedno z najgorszych miejsc na świecie przedszkole jest nie do zdarcia. Wstrętni rówieśnicy, kompleksy i powracająca jak bumerang przeszłość nie dawały jej spokoju. Nie można jednak widzieć w tych trzech latach samych wad. Przyjemni nauczyciele, z którymi żółta klacz mogła rozmawiać „jak z równymi” i obgadywać innych nauczycieli nanananana xd oraz odnowione przyjaźnie z Violet Green i Flaming Stronghold sprawiły, że Mag dostrzega jakieś plusy w owej placówce. Okres dojrzewania Magdolna przeszła go dość łagodnie. Nie buntowała się rodzicom, nie pogorszyła się w nauce nie zaczęła palić, pić itd. itp. Starała się być nadal taką klaczą, jaką była przedtem, oczywiście nie mowa tu o sferze fizycznej, a psychicznej. Pomimo iż klacz zaczęła zachowywać się znacznie dojrzalej niż dotąd, głupawki się nie liczą xd nadal zachowała swoje dziecięce przyzwyczajenia typu spanie z pluszowym misiemTag ;-;, czy oglądanie serialu My Big Human. Wielka zmiana Miało to miejsce w trzeciej klasie. Złośliwi rówieśnicy dawali się we znaki i jej, i Sugar Heart. Gdy doszło do tego, że klaczom zatrzaśnięto przed nosem drzwi do klasy. Od tamtej pory Mag już nigdy nie pozostawała obojętna na obelgi pod swoim adresem. „Lekcje” u Flamie sprawiły, że trzy dotąd szykanowane klacze stały się dresiarami odważnymi kucykami, którym nikt nie śmiał stanąć na drodze. Lata liceum Zmiana szkoły i otoczenia wyszły Mag na dobre. W nowej klasie nie było znajomych kucyków, jednak nie przejmowała się tym. O poniżaniu ze strony starszych też mogła zapomnieć, gdyż w klasie maturalnej uczył się jej kuzyn, JacobNanana, dlatego tak się nie mogę doczekać liceum :3. Mag zaskarbiła sobie sympatię rówieśniczek, które wręcz błagały, by „ustawić” im randkę z przystojnym ogierem nein, swatką byłam w podstawówce, starczy. Magdolna początkowo zgadzała się, mimo iż wiedziała, że Jacob ma już swoją „special somepony”. Gdy tajemnica się wydała, koleżanki były zawiedzione, jednakże Mag dalej była duszą towarzystwa. Przygotowania do egzaminu dojrzałości To był dość wyczerpujący rok w życiu klaczy. Coś ją podkusiło, by wybrać aż cztery przedmioty nadobowiązkowe (biologia, geografia, j. niemiecki i włoski), z czego aż trzy na poziomie rozszerzonym rozszerzony niemiecki, dziadek z Wermachtu pęka z dumy ;-;. Jednak do dziś pamięta, jak wyszła z ostatniego egzaminu. Poczuła taką dziwną ulgę, zwłaszcza, że wcześniej zgubiła swoje ulubione miętowe pióro, a w torbie wylał jej się atrament. Była niezmiernie ucieszona, gdy dowiedziała się, że to jednak egzamin ustny nananan, epic fail xd. „Nareszcie wolna” Skończenie osiemnastego roku życia było dla klaczy nie lada przeżyciem. Mag czuła, że zaczyna się jej nowe życie, w którym nie musi słuchać rodziców i robić wszystko to co chce. Lecz każdy medal ma dwie strony, w dniu urodzin Magdolna poczuła się niezwykle staro 18 lat, życie się kończy, trzeba już na grobowiec oszczędzać ;-;. W jednej chwili zaczęła tęsknić za dzieciństwem, beztroskim życiem i całkowitym brakiem odpowiedzialności. Ostatecznie klacz wyszła z depresji i pogodziła się z nowym, dorosłym życiem. Wyjazd do Canterlot Po ukończeniu liceum Mag przeprowadziła się do Canterlotu. Zamieszkała na stancji u miłej starszej pani. Dodatkowo okazało się, że jej współlokatorką będzie Lukrecja, klacz, którą poznała dawno temu w szpitalu. Teraz była w pełni zdrowa i pełna chęci do życia. Okazało się, że obie będą studiować na tej samej uczelni, lecz na różnych wydziałach. Na parterze kamienicy, w której mieszkały znajdowała się mała restauracja, w której serwowano dania kuchni włoskiejTak, lubię :>. Obie słuchaczki wyższej uczelni stołowały się tam oraz dorabiały jako pomoc kuchenna. Studia Magdolna obecnie jest na 2-gim roku językoznawstwaWiem, nie ma takiego kierunku ;-;. Pomimo iż uczelnia nosi imię księżniczki Celestii, Mag nigdy jej nie widziała. Klacz przykłada się do nauki, by po ukończeniu studiów (jednorożec postawił sobie za cel ukończenie jej z wyróżnieniem) móc podjąć pracę tłumacza. Relacje z innymi kucykami Rodzina right|200pxRodzice Mag ma dość dobre kontakty z rodzicami. Mimo iż jest pełnoletnia, rodzice pomagają w jej utrzymaniu. Razem z córką przeżywają jej wzloty i upadki, finansują jej naukę i podróże po Equestrii. Zaborcza mamaNanananan, różnic niemalże brak xd długo nie chciała się zgodzić na podróże swojej córki, jednakże szlochy Mag i Smurfy skłoniły ją do zmiany decyzji. Gdy klaczka chciała wyjść gdzieś ze znajomymi wmawiała mamie, że zostaje dłużej w szkole. W rzeczywistości zwalniała się z jednej-dwóch lekcji i robiła wszystko, na co miała ochotę. Magdolna długo nie zwierzała się rodzicom ze swojego największego marzenia — studiów w Canterlot. Teraz, gdy mieszka z dala od nich stara się ich często odwiedzać, bywa w domu praktycznie co weekend. left|180pxSmurfy Mimo iż Smurfy jest tylko kuzynką Mag, klacze traktują się jak siostry. To ona wspierała Mag podczas przygotowań do konkursu biologicznego oraz zaraziła ją pasją do podróży. Ponadto niebieska pegazica często zabiera Mag w podróże po Equestrii, najczęściej do Vanhoover, gdzie też ona mieszka. Często denerwuje Magdolnę mówiąc do niej per MadleńkaMagdalena w języku górnołużyckim. Lubią do siebie mówić językami germańskimi, właściwie nie wiadomo dlaczego. Guimon i Jacob Z męskim odłamkiem rodziny Mag ma trochę słabsze kontakty, lecz stara się uzupełniać braki. Jest fanką nr 3Starszym się miejsca ustępuje ;-; zespołu muzycznego Guimona. Gdy tylko ma okazję przypomina mu ich starą „przygodę”. Magdolna ma słabość do jego gry na gitarze, zawsze kiedy go widzi, każe mu coś zagrać. Z kolei Jacob jest jej bliskim druhem od niedawna, ponieważ rodzinny konflikt uniemożliwiał im kontakt. Jednak gdy rodzina na nowo się zeszła zaczęli spędzać ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu. Mag zawsze śmieszą zabawne dialogi Jacoba z jego ojcem. Ciocia Fancy Star Stosunki Magdolny z ciocią są dość dobre, choć nie znakomite. Mag kocha swoją ciocię i uwielbia się z nią spotykać, chociaż na każdym spotkaniu dochodzi do momentu, w którym Mag czuje się bardzo niezręcznie. To moment, w którym ciocia daje Magdolnie prezent, najczęściej bardzo drogi. Mag cieszy się oczywiście z podarunku, jednak w głębi serca czuje się, jakby ciocia w ten sposób próbowała odkupić sześć lat nieobecności w życiu młodej klaczy. Jednocześnie Mag uważa ciocię za najciekawszego członka rodziny, ze względu na jej przeszłość. Przyjaciele i znajomi left|200pxCauliflower Cauli to pokręcona przyjaciółka Mag. Często inni nie wierzą, że dwie niemalże różne klacze może połączyć tak silna więź. Jednakże w głębi duszy Mag jest tak samo pokręcona jak jej kompankaKto z kim przystaje, takim się staje ;-;. Często Mag aranżuje „randki” Flowie i Jacoba, podczas których siedzi w krzakach i pęka ze śmiechu. Cauli czasem potrafi zadzwonić do Mag dwadzieścia razy w ciągu pięciu minut (dodajmy, że we wczesnych godzinach porannych), tylko po to, by zapytać, czy jednorożec jeszcze śpi. Prędzej czy później Mag rewanżuje się za to, zamawiając dla miętowej pegazicy lody jagodowe, których Flowie nie znosi. Można zatem powiedzieć, że podstawą ich przyjaźni jest wzajemnie wkurzanie się. Flaming Stronghold i Sugar Heart Te trzy klacze są dla siebie jak ogień woda i „jeszcze-cóś-bliżej-nieokreślonego”, mimo to łączy je niezwykła więź. Magdolna zna Flaming Stronghold jeszcze z czasów przedszkolnych. Nie były wtedy w przyjacielskich stosunkach, ze względu na zachowanie Flamie. Sytuacja zmieniła się w gimnazjum, gdzie spotkały się ponownie po wielu latach. Odkryły wtedy, że mają dość podobne poczucie humoruMasters of suchar ;-; i zamiłowanie do śpiewu Nie no, musiałam XD PS: Klikasz na własną odpowiedzialność. Obok Flamie była wtedy Sugar, nieśmiała, dość niska klacz, która była jej wierną kompanką. Gdy Mag na nią spojrzała, przypomniała sobie siebie z czasów przedszkola. Od razu wiedziała, że Sugar trzyma się blisko Flamie, ze względu na to, że ognisto-imienna klacz jest odważna i „nie daje sobie w kaszę dmuchać”, zaś mała klacz jest potulna i nieśmiała. Pomimo faktu, że Flamie jest dość wulgarną klaczą, zaś Heart biedną, trzy klacze uwielbiają spędzać ze sobą wolny czas i śmiać się z dowcipów, które tylko one są w stanie zrozumieć, np. zakłady o wyjście z domu w staromodnej chustce na głowie. Speed Car right|200px Mag poznała Speediego, gdy ten miał zaledwie miesiąc, gdy spacerował ze swoją mamą. Mag jako typowa matka polka nie mogła odpuścić okazji zabawy z małym źrebięciem. Wyciągnęła do niego kopyto, zaś on złapał zębami wstążkę zawiązaną na nim tak mocno, że niemal ją zniszczył. Klacz jednakże nie obraziła się. Magdolna została jego opiekunką, gdy szukała wakacyjnej pracy. Od razu wybrała ogłoszenie, w którym matka szuka opiekunki do dziecka. Jakże wielka była radość Speediego, gdy okazało się, że jego opiekunka jest jego starą znajomą. Od tamtej pory Mag spędza z małym pegazem bardzo dużo czasu, nie tylko podczas godzin pracy. Marcepan Marcepan i Magdolna znają się jeszcze ze szkoły podstawowej. Chodziły jednak do innych klas i spotykały się tylko przy wyjściu, więc znały się tylko z widzenia. Spotkały się znowu, po wielu latach w Los Pegasus, na premierze filmu beżowej klaczy. Już patrząc na plakat promujący film Mag wiedziała, że imię klaczy z obsady twórców jest jej dziwnie znajome, jednak zlekceważyła to. Na filmie Magdolna cały czas czuła na sobie wzrok Marcepanii, wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że to ta sama klacz, która kiedyś przez przypadek złamała jej ulubioną linijkę to zbrodnia ;-;. Po seansie jednorożec postanowił sprawdzić, czy brązowowłosa klacz jeszcze ją pamięta i czy pamięta tę zbrodnię sprzed lat. Okazało się, że Marcepan pamięta Magdolnę i tę zbrodnię sprzed lat xd. Marcepania zaprosiła Mag do swojego domu, gdzie urządziły bezpidżama party, a także zaczęły stosować dietę tylko-i-wyłącznie-czekoladową. Klacze dobrze się czuły w swoim towarzystwie, Marcepan zdziwił fakt, że Magdolnie nie przeszkadza skrzeczenie jej papugi ale co Mag miała zrobić, skoro sama ma głos jak ta papuga. Obydwie wspominały szkolne czasy, pogadały o sprawach bieżących w tym o polityce oraz zastanawiały się, dlaczego nie zaprzyjaźniły się wcześniej. Od tamtej pory bywają u siebie dość często, wymieniając się pomysłami na nowe filmy. Blue Truth Klacze poznały się w liceum. Blue, która raz zmienia się w pegaza, a raz w jednorożca namieszała Mag w głowie. Żółta klacz myślała, że ma do czynienia z dwiema klaczami–bliźniaczkami. Gdy Mag wyjawiła swoje wątpliwości „jednej z nich” , Truth wyjaśniła, że specjalnie zmienia rasę. Z biegiem czasu klacze odkryły zbieżności w swoich charakterach i zainteresowaniach, krótko mówiąc zaprzyjaźniły się. Siedziały razem w ławce do ukończenia szkoły. Niektórzy wyśmiewali się z ich przyjaźni do tego stopnia, że z daleka wołali BlueDolna lezie! Jednakże klacze nie zwracały na to zbytniej uwagi, z czasem zaczęły się parać krzyżówkami genetycznymi, z których ustalały jak Bluedolna mogłaby wyglądać. Często wpadają na jeden pomysł jednocześnie, np. gdy Mag przeszkadzał upierdliwy kolega z ich klasy, a jednorożka chciała mu się odpłacić pięknym za nadobne ich rozmowa wyglądała tak: Magdolna: Mam ochotę mu przywalić. Blue Truth: A on cię prowokuje, tak? Mag: No właśnie nie do końca, chcę go sprowokować. Blue: Ty zua kobieto! Zrobiłabym to samo na twoim miejscu Blue jest jednym z nielicznych kucyków, z którymi Mag lubi rozmawiać o rysowaniu. Ariadna Magdolna poznała Arię w Canterlocie, w barze „Loża”. Na drugi dzień po przyjeździe do wielkiego miasta, Mag postanowiła wybrać się na wycieczkę. Postanowiła kupić gazetę, w kiosku nieopodal owego baru mlecznego. Jakoż, że nie miała gdzie przysiąść weszła do lokalu. Gdy siedziała już w środku rozłożyła gazetę na artykule pt. Bóbr mnie napadł'Wiem, że to głupie ;-;, ale przy szukaniu głupiego tytułu dowiedziałam się, jak się skończy mlp ;-;.. Zaintrygowana tytułem jednorożka zaczęła go czytać. Wtedy do klaczy podeszła błękitna pegazica, która z uśmiechem powiedziała: Ktoś jednak czyta moje artykuły! Co podać? Po tej wiadomości Magdolna była bardziej zdziwiona, niż w chwili z wpadką na maturze. Nieśmiało odpowiedziała klaczy: K… kak…kałko poproszę. Wypowiadając te słowa Mag zauważyła, że wśród kelnerek pegazicę wyróżnia absolutny brak makijażu i innych udziwnień. Gdy Magdolna podzieliła się z nią swoimi obserwacjami klacze zaczęły ze sobą konwersację. Odkryły, że mają wiele wspólnych cech. Do dziś Magdolna odwiedza swoją ulubioną kelnerkę w „Loży”, czasem ukradkiem jej pomagając przy szukaniu tematów na artykuły. Sur Lucy Prise Sur i Magdolna poznały się w Dodge Junction, podczas pobytu z kuzynką i przyjaciółkami. Nie zwróciły na siebie uwagi, jednak Mag i jej chora wyobraźnia skojarzyły klacz z lodami waniliowymi. Jednorożki spotkały się ponownie w canterlockim pośredniaku, gdzie Mag szukała pierwszej pracy w wielkim mieście. Sur poszukiwała kogoś, kto przetłumaczy na niemiecki jej najnowszy film o dwóch chomiczkach jak niemiecki, to wiadomo o jakim gatunku mowa ;-;. Na wieść o tym żółta klacz wyjąkała „Ale ja nie znam chomiczego…” Wtedy Sur roześmiała się i wyjaśniła Magdolnie, że chomiczki mówią po kucykowemu. Tak oto zaczęła się trwająca do dziś współpraca klaczy. Poza sprawami zawodowymi widują się też od czasu do czasu w „Loży”. Lamb Chop W edycji Parnassius Niebieskiego pegaza Magdolna poznała podczas spaceru ze Speedym. Po nodze klaczy spacerował jakiś robal, którego zapewne Mag zabiłaby jednym czarem. Nie stało się tak jednak, ponieważ Parnassius schwytał bestię i odłożył do słoiczka. Wyznał, że jest terrarystą, jednakże Mag, która jest głucha jak pień usłyszała terrorysta, więc spytała, czy powinna oddać mu swoje cenne rzeczy (bo niby wstążka zadowoli terrorystę ;-;). Oboje się roześmiali. Drugie ich spotkanie miało miejsce na obozie w Lesie Everfree, gdzie kilku osobników z obozu postanowiło zrobić głupi kawał przeciwnemu obozowi zlokalizowanemu po drugiej stronie rzeki. Przewodnicząca Marcepan skierowała tę dwójkę na „kontrolowanie sytuacji w obozie wroga”, ponieważ uznała ich za najbardziej obiektywnych. Tsubasa Kashi Pewnego słonecznego dnia Magdolna wracała z zakupami przez park nucąc pod nosem melodię z jakiegoś południowego tasiemca. W pewnym momencie siatka z zakupami rozerwała się. Mag krzyknęła głośno átkozott! i zaczęła głosić pod nosem swoje feministyczne hasełka. W pobliżu znalazł się Tsu, który pomógł klaczy. Poszli razem do domu Mag. Potem ogier zaproponował klaczy spotkanie w kawiarni. Mag nie odmówiła. Od tamtej pory spotykają się przypadkiem podczas spacerów po Ponyville. Flame Burner W edycji Alex'''Cała ta sekcja opiera się na moim małym (tsaa ^^) zwariowaniu na punkcie odcinków Komisarza Rexa od S04E05 (nie napiszę tego na głos ;-;) oraz scenariuszach południowoamerykańskich tasiemców Alex to młody ogier mieszkający nieopodal Mag. Sprowadził się do Ponyville stosunkowo niedawno, a już zdążył podbić serce żółtej klaczy. Poznali się pod domem Magdolny, która w jednej chwili musiała ogarnąć brykającego Rexa i Speed Cara. Mission Impossible. Na szczęście w okolicy znalazł się przystojny ogier, który służył z pomocą. Od razu wpadł Mag w oko. Co więcej, obudził w niej „instynkt do babskich pierdół”, czyli do dbania o wygląd. '''Lukrecja Magdolna poznała Lukrecję odwiedzając chorą babcię w szpitalu. Błękitna klaczka podłączona do wielu urządzeń cicho szlochała. Robiła to jednak na tyle głośno, by Mag mogła to usłyszeć. Jednorożec podszedł do łóżka i zapytał, co dolega klaczy. Ta odpowiedziała, że czeka na przeszczep serca i się boi. Lukrecja tym samym opowiedziała Mag o swoim życiu i chorobie. Mag pilnie słuchała klaczy, gdyż w szkole kazano napisać charakterystykę kucyka, którego życie ciężko doświadczyło. Zarazem Magdolna zżyła się z Lukrecją do tego stopnia, że uczestniczyła również w procesie rehabilitacji klaczy. Po latach spotkały się ponownie w Canterlocie, gdzie mieszkają razem na stancji. Pomagają sobie w nauce i wspierają podczas sesji. Milagros Mag i Milagros poznały się na hacjendzie niebieskookiej klaczy. Mag pojechała tam na wycieczkę, razem z Lukrecją - jej przyszywaną kuzynką oraz Smurfy. Magdolna nie mogła uwierzyć, że są jeszcze na tym świecie ładne klacze, które nie brzydzą się i nie boją się ciężkiej pracy. Mili roześmiała się i zapytała, czy Mag nie zechciałaby nauczyć się wykonywać cudów z lassem. Mag zgodziła się, jednak nie była pojętną uczennicą. Spotykają się, gdy Cudek przyjeżdża w odwiedziny do Lukrecji. Zwierzęta RexW rzeczywistości nie mam psa. Jestem fanką Komisarza Rexa, a fotografia jest ujęciem z filmu Baby Rex - der kleine Komissar i przedstawia ona Rhetta Butlera - psa, który później gra w serialu główną rolę. right|200pxRex (własc. Reginald von Ravenhorst) jest małym owczarkiem niemieckim. Mag dostała go w prezencie od rodziców, w dniu jej trzynastych urodzin. Jest on psem mądrym i odważnym. Często jest obrońcą Mag. Gdy nie ma jej w pobliżu, zaczyna biegać za źrebiętami. Ma obsesję na punkcie bułek z kiełbasą. Ciekawostki ♦ Jest lewo-kopytna. ♦ Jej oczy były kiedyś ciemnobrązowe, lecz z wiekiem „pojaśniały”. Co ciekawe, gdy autorka rysowała Mag z ciemnymi oczami, wszyscy malowali ją z jasnymi. Po tym, jak sama zaczęła malować ją z jasnymi, inni zaczęli malować klaczy ciemne oczy. ♦ Uwielbia wszystko, co jest zrobione z czekolady. ♦ Kocha srebrną biżuterię. ♦ Lubi śpiewać w językach, których nie zna.Jeśli zaczynasz śpiewać WWU po turecku, to wiedz, że coś się dzieje… ♦ Cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną. ♦ Nie znosi wszelkiego rodzaju uroczystości szkolnych. ♦ Ma obsesję na punkcie kupowania wciąż nowych toreb. ♦ Jest mistrzynią skojarzeńTiti, for U xd Plik:Awesome icon.png ♦ Znajdziesz ją na World of Equestria w Sosnowcu xd Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki